


Sweet Morning Sun

by jaimeekate



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeekate/pseuds/jaimeekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Quintis one-shot discussed in the Quintis group, in which Happy wakes up the morning after. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattelibrapunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/gifts), [arithmadick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arithmadick/gifts), [sheisagenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisagenius/gifts), [CassidyChase36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/gifts), [preludesandreflections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludesandreflections/gifts), [ladybug2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug2000/gifts), [ginny_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny_star/gifts), [redlightwarning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlightwarning/gifts).



> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CBS. 
> 
> This is for the Quintis chat on kik! I was asked to write this by a couple of you guys today, so here you go! I ended up just tagging the whole chat, or as many as I knew. I know it's really short, but we are staying in true nature of all Quintis moments - brief, but packed with fluff. 
> 
> ALSO - I wanted to tag Kylie, Ava, and Camille as well, but I don't know all of your Ao3s! So here is a personal dedication <3

     Happy’s eyes peeled open when the sun broke over the Los Angeles skyline and pressed through the window, flooding the room with a soft light. It wasn’t jarring like her alarm clock, it was effortless and though she had only just came into consciousness, she was already smiling. Maybe she just hadn’t stopped.  
     She pressed her face into the pillow a closed her eyes for a moment longer, taking in the smell of cologne and musky paper that didn’t usually grace her sheets. It sent images of the night before rushing to her — of Toby kissing her so tenderly and with such passion that she couldn’t bare the thought of him stopping there. She had decided to throw all caution to the wind and rational thought out the window, abandon her fears and let Toby kiss her. The night had taken its turn and whatever their relationship was before, there was no going back now. They could only move foreword, and strangely, Happy wasn’t threatened by that thought.  
     She heard rustling from somewhere in her small apartment. She lifted her head off the pillow and leaned easily on her forearms. Her smile grew wider as she saw Toby standing at the window, watching the morning traffic become gradually thicker. He had his dark jeans pulled loosely up over his hips, the band of his briefs peeking out just slightly. He was shirtless, and Happy had to admire the lines of the muscles in his back as the sun flushed passed him. She was in a state of bliss that was both shockingly unexpected and inexplicably strong. He turned to face her and pulled a grey tee over his head.  
     “Good morning, babe,” he said with the brightest smile Happy had ever seen. She grinned up at him, unable to wrap her mind around whatever she was feeling then and how good he looked. She was only able to nod at him, her brain not working properly enough to create words. He pulled his jacket on and dipped down to kiss her sweetly. Happy found herself attempting to deepen the kiss, but he was already pulling away. He flashed her another smile as he grabbed his hat off her dresser and threw it on.  
     “See you at the garage,” he said with a wink as he headed out the door, leaving Happy in a whirlwind of emotion and fuzzy thoughts.


End file.
